Dreamed a Dream
Dreamed a Dream is the 44th episode of the series, Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero. Plot The episode begins at the Juice Shack, it's evening. The team are seen drinking their milkshakes and conversing with each other. Jenny: I did not. Brandon: You totally did. You totally made him say that. Jenny: Alright, maybe just a little bit. (sips milkshake) Coco: What'd he say? Brandon: Alright so y'know how there were the robot crabs and the fish people? Coco: Yeah. Brandon: Well she made him say that he was a Roeboi. Coco then laughs followed by Brandon. Jenny giggles slightly while Sarah looks a little uneasy. Coco: I can't believe you had him say that. Brandon: I didn't even know you could do that. Jenny: I didn't either. I just learned it over time and I didn't really make him say it. I just influenced it. I am not as good at using my abilities than the rest of you. (turning to Sarah) especially you, Sarah. Sarah: Me? Jenny: It's difficult to control energy, especially when it is raw and solid. Sarah: Well it isn't easy. Coco: I just touch stuff and absorb it. Brandon: And I just hit my watch, gauntlet... thing. (looks at Ultimatrix) Sarah: Well if it's all the same with you, I'd like to get some rest. Fighting off robot crabs isn't really the way I imagined spending the weekend. Brandon: Same but I can't say it wasn't cool to do. Coco: I'm gonna get some sleep. Brandon: You're not gonna stay up and fix the Interceptor? Coco: After all that? Nah. I'm good. Brandon: What about you, Jenny? Jenny: I will have to stay on board the Interceptor since the majority of the Mechanics forces are on in space and they didn't seem to account for me. Coco: Probably because of your condition. Jenny: My condition? Coco: Y'know the whole sleeping there and here thing. Jenny: Oh right. Sarah: Well goodnight, guys. Brandon: Here, I'll drive you back. Sarah: Pft. Like you had a choice. Jenny looks up at Coco who notices her staring. Coco, after sighing: Yeah I'll drive you to the Interceptor too. Jenny: Like you had a choice. Brandon and Sarah get into the Mach 10 and drive off while Coco and Jenny get in Coco's Car and drive off. The scene then transitions to the mountain side, now night. Inside, the Extreme Bikers are tending to their machinery. A door slides open and the Extreme Biker King enters the room. Extreme Biker King: Is it complete yet? The room is somewhat small, contains a small metal table with wheels, metallic scraps and alien technology bits on the floor, a big machine and a scrawny man holding a blowtorch. Man: Y-Yes, sir. Extreme Biker King: It had better or else I would have been wasting my valuable time and effort. (turning to the man) And you know what would happen if that had been the case. Man: Y-Yes, sir. The Extreme Biker King continues staring at him. Man, correcting himself: My king, I mean. Extreme Biker King: Good. Activate it. Man: But, my king, while it works properly, I can not make it work to its fullest potential. It will not affect everyone in Bellwood. Extreme Biker King: Fine. I only need it to affect a certain group of individuals, as well as any remaining company. Not to mention a good amount of citizens for particular reasons. Man: Of course. Of course. I'll see what I can do. The Man returns to the machine. Man, after adjusting some things: It should be set now. (hands him a trigger) Extreme Biker King: Good. (takes the trigger) Now it begins. 'Theme Song ' After the titles, the scene shows Jenny in a bed, sleeping. She then awakes then gets out of bed. She looks up as the scene shows Jenny's room on board the Interceptor. Outside, in the corridors, a door opens up and Jenny walks out. Her hair seems slightly out of place and she's wearing a pink night gown. She looks around and continues walking down the corridor. Inside another room, which is dark, the door slides open and Jenny walks inside. Jenny: Coco? Jenny flicks on the lights and the scene shows that no one else is in Coco's room. She looks around then leaves, after flicking the lights off. She then walks down the corridor until she reaches the cockpit. She enters the cockpit and sees Coco slumped over on the control panel, snoring. Jenny then sighs in relief and goes over to him. Jenny, tapping Coco: Coco. (repeating) Coco. Coco? Coco doesn't respond and continues sleeping, there's some drool on the control panel pouring slowly from his mouth. Jenny, noticing: Ew. Jenny then looks around the cockpit and then back at Coco. She then shrugs and leaves the cockpit. Later, the scene shows the inside of the Warehouse with Jenny, now in her regular clothing, leaving the Interceptor. Jenny, to herself: I suppose I am walking then. Jenny then starts walking out of Coco's Warehouse. The scene then cuts over to, later on, when she arrives in the city. She looks around the city, seeing not a lot of people. All of a sudden, a engine noise is heard approaching. Jenny stops and steps back slightly until an advanced looking motor bike comes out from around the corner, carrying Extreme Bikers. Extreme Biker: WHOO-HOO! The Extreme Biker then grabs a metallic weapon similar to a bat and whacks a blue mailbox, breaking it and sending letters flying up in the air. On the other side of the bike, an Extreme Biker takes the same weapon and whacks a fire hydrant, sending it flying into a shop window and leaving the water to gush up into the air. More bikes then drive into the city, carrying Extreme Bikers. The citizens looks scared and attempt to run away until the Extreme Bikers surround them. A small tank then rolls in, carrying The Extreme Biker King and a muscular Extreme Biker with an energy blaster in hand. Jenny looks up at the Extreme Biker and attempts to use her psychic powers on him. The Extreme Biker notices this and looks at her. Jenny keeps trying, with her hands extended slightly in the air. Not being affected, the Extreme Biker tilts his head slightly and concentrates more on her. Jenny then stops, looks at her hands then back at the Extreme Biker King before running away. Extreme Biker, next to him, noticing her: Want me to take care of her? Extreme Biker King: No. I have a feeling we'll be meeting again soon enough. As for the others, keep them from interfering without harming them. Extreme Biker: Yes, my king. The scene then cuts over to Brandon's house, where Jenny is seen running up to the door. She bangs against the door but there is no response. She then looks around the house until she stops at the bedroom window. She concentrates her telekinesis on the window until she manages to push the lever, locking the window, to the side, unlocking it. She then pushes the window up and climbs inside, seeing Brandon sleeping in his bed. Jenny, shaking Brandon: Brandon. Brandon! You have to wake up! The Extreme Bikers- they are- Brandon? Brandon doesn't respond and continues sleeping. Jenny: Not you too. Why won't you wake up already? Brandon still doesn't respond and remains sleeping. Jenny then exhales and places her hands on Brandon's head. She then closes her eyes. The scene then zooms in close to Jenny's face until it transitions to an alley way where she just appears out of nowhere. She looks around and sees a road. She then exits the alley way and sees the Juice Shack near by where Brandon is seen standing in front of it. Jenny: Brandon! Brandon turns his head and looks at Jenny. Brandon: Oh Jenny. We've been looking all over for you. Jenny: We? Brandon: Yeah, Coco and Sarah. They should be around here somewhere. Jenny: Brandon, there is something that I need to tell you. The- Suddenly an explosion is heard. Brandon: Looks like we'll have to talk about this later. Without saying a word, Brandon transforms into Gasadactyl and flies off. Somewhere else in the city, a giant robot is seen attacking the citizens. Gasadactyl flies over to the robot who turns and fires lasers at Gasadactyl who dodges them. The lasers then hit a building causing it to fall over. A little boy is seen licking a lollipop and holding a green balloon as the massive shadow of the building overcomes him. Gasadactyl then swoops in and stops the building from falling on the boy by holding it up with his arms. A woman then comes in and carries the boy. Woman, to Gasadactyl: Thank you for saving my boy. Gasadactyl, still holding the building up, in Brandon's voice: No problem, madame. Always happy to help. Gasadactyl then flies up and places the building back where it originally flew from. He then uses his gas breath to melt the structures so that it secures the building back into place. The giant robot then grabs Gasadactyl. Instantly, Gasadactyl transforms into Size Man and shrinks out of view. The robot opens its hands and looks down, seeing nothing, until Size Man grows to gigantic size and uppercuts the robot into the street. The citizens then cheer. Size Man, posing heroically, shrinks down back to normal size. Size Man, as he shrinks, in Brandon's voice: Thank you. Thank you. (waves to the people) Jenny then approaches Size Man who transforms back into Brandon. Brandon: Did you see that? That was pretty cool. It was pretty cool, right Jenny? Teenage Girl: That was amazing! Brandon, to the girl: Thanks! Jenny: Brandon, we have to talk. Brandon, turning to Jenny: Huh? Oh yeah you wanted to talk before. Jenny: The Extreme Bikers. They have returned. Brandon: What? When? Jenny: Earlier today. Brandon: I've been looking all around the city for you and I didn't see any Extreme Bikers. Did they hurt you? Jenny: No but that is the thing, Brandon. They aren't here. Brandon: What do you mean? Jenny: You are in a dream state, right now. None of this is real. Brandon: Of course it is. I just stopped a giant robot. Jenny: Those are just your thoughts being projected back at you. You didn't even use the Ultimatrix in order to transform. Brandon: That's because I finally unlocked Master Control. Maybe you just had a bad dream and you're telepathic powers are messing with your head or something. Jenny: I'm not the one being influenced here, Brandon. Brandon: Jenny, everything's normal here. In fact, it feels better than usual. Jenny: I can prove that you are dreaming. I have studied Human brain activity when dormant and I noticed that certain functions of the brain are not as responsive when uh- that particular person is dreaming. Jenny grabs a newspaper that is laying on top of a newspaper stand and shows it off to Brandon. Jenny: See? This paper should have words on it. Brandon, looking: Jenny, it does. Jenny looks at the paper and sees words on the paper, specifically a headline saying "BRANDON 10 SAVES THE WORLD AGAIN! Published by Jeff Thompson." Brandon: I think it's pretty awesome. Jenny: Is this Jeff Thompson not a supporter of you? Brandon: He really isn't. Jenny: Then why did he write this headline about you if it is supportive? Some of the citizens walking by, stop and look at Brandon and Jenny. Brandon: That does seem a little weird... Maybe he changed his mind. Jenny: Okay. I have another method to try. Look at a random page without thinking about it then read the first sentence. Brandon looks a little confused but does what she asks and flips to a random page without looking at the paper. He then looks at the paper and reads the first sentence. Brandon, after reading, looking up at Jenny: It's just a bunch of ones and zeroes. Jenny: Is it? Brandon looks down and sees paragraphs of text on the paper. He then drops the paper in surprise. Brandon: Okay that was weird. Teenage Girl: Hey Brandon, wanna party sometime? Brandon: Uh- Maybe. I just- Teenage Girl: It'll be fun. You can totally get your mind off of some stuff. Jenny: You could not read the paper correctly because your mind focuses on physical objects. It can not register something that is not real. Teenage Girl: Hey! leave him alone, weirdo! The Teenage Girl pushes Jenny away and holds onto Brandon's arm. A bunch of citizens then start approaching Jenny slowly. Jenny: Brandon, you have to believe me. Brandon: I know. I just trying to... understand... (noticing the people) Hey. Hey! Get away from her. Brandon tries to go over to Jenny but the teenage girl holds him tightly. Brandon: Get off me! Jenny tries to use her telepathy on the citizens but it doesn't work. She then looks down at her hands. Jenny: Of course. They are projections, telepathy wouldn't work on them. (performs small face palm) One of the citizens, a old looking man, launches at Jenny who extends her arms outwards as if to block her face. She closes her eyes during the attack but nothing happens. She then opens her eyes and sees that she accidentally created a small intangible force field. The projections continue to launch at her but end up going against the force field. Brandon pulls with his strength, pushing the teenage girl down on the ground. He pushes past the projections only for them to surround Brandon. Jenny: Brandon! A flash is seen emitting from between the citizens and Batwing flies up from the group. He throws some of the citizens off of him and onto the ground. The projections of the citizens then morph into small hunched over purple aliens with claws for hands. They screech at Batwing who picks up Jenny with his feet and flies off. Batwing, flying while carrying Jenny, in Brandon's voice: So I'm dreaming then. Jenny: Yes, and you need to wake up. Batwing: Well there isn't exactly a button you can push. Jenny: I will try to awaken you. (closes her eyes and concentrates) Suddenly, within a flash, Batwing transforms back into Brandon and falls towards the ground with Jenny. Brandon, falling: AH! What happened? Jenny, falling: Your dream is being manipulated. You have to concentrate. Jenny grabs Brandon's head as they fall towards Juice Shack below which starts to rip open showing some sort of glowing cavern which releases a flash, covering the whole scene. The scene then cuts over to the interior of the Interceptor. Brandon and Jenny then appear there within a flash and land on the floor. Brandon: Ow! (holds head) Where are we? (looks around) The Interceptor? So we're awake, right? Jenny: No. We are still within the dream. I just moved us somewhere else. Brandon and Jenny get up from the floor. Brandon: How? Jenny: By connection your subconscious to another one like our telepathic conversations. Brandon: Oh right. So who's subconscious are we in? Brandon and Jenny are then seen leaving the Interceptor which is parked next to a exotic looking jungle. They then look at the front of the ship and see Coco on a lounge chair on a cliff side over a purple ocean facing an alien planet in the sky. Brandon: Coco! Coco looks up and turns around to see Brandon and Jenny approaching him. Coco: What the heck are you two doing here? Jenny: There is not much time. You are being manipulated in an extended dream state. Coco: What are you talking about? Sarah, unseen: Coco? The scene shows Sarah approaching them. Sarah: Is everything okay? Coco: Yeah, I'm fine, babe. Brandon: That's not the real Sarah. It's just a dream. Coco: Of course, it's the real Sarah. She's perfect. Sarah, to Brandon: Yeah, you big doofus. I'm real. Hey, let's all get something to eat. I made burgers. Coco: That sounds amazing. Brandon: Gosh this is so weird for me. Jenny: You can not allow yourself to be manipulated, Coco. Coco: Look, I don't know what you guys are talking about but you're starting to freak me out. Sarah: Maybe you should go. Coco: Yeah... Maybe you'' should'' go. Brandon: Look, dude, we're dreaming. All of us. I mean think about it, is Sarah ever this perfect? Coco then gets a confused look on his face. Sarah: No! Don't listen to them! Sarah then contains them in pink energy and starts to crush them. Jenny uses her telekinetic powers to prevent them from being crushed completely. Sarah: They're the fakes. We have get rid of them. Coco: Allow me. Coco then whacks Sarah in the back, causing her to fall over. Brandon and Jenny are then released from the bubble. Sarah then looks up at Coco and screeches, turning into a small hunched over purple alien with claws. Coco then whacks it off the side of the cliff, into the water. Coco: Man, I hope you were right about her. Otherwise, you and me are gonna have a serious talk. Suddenly, everything starts shaking. The scene then shows a nearby Volcano, erupting. Coco: The volcano is erupting. Jenny: It is the person causing the dream states. Brandon: How do you know that it's a person? Jenny: Because I can sense their presence. Magma then blows out from the volcano and a huge tidal wave of it covers the cliff side, going over the team. The scene then cuts over to Bellwood where the Extreme Biker King is on his tank where he receives a signal. He activates the signal by accessing a button on his gauntlet. Extreme Biker King: Speak. Man, over the communicator: My king, the dream program is holding up but the subjects that you requested are breaking free. Extreme Biker King: Impossible. What happened? Man, over the communicator: They appear to be getting help from a psychic. She has the power to get everyone to realize that they are dreaming. With that many in an alert stage, the program would be forced to awaken them. Extreme Biker King: Do you what can to keep them delayed. I'll be there soon. The Extreme Biker King deactivates the call and turns to an Extreme Biker next to him. The Biker nods and gets the tank to move along. Extreme Biker King: Leave three units behind. Everyone else, back to base. The Extreme Bikers then gather their forces and leave Bellwood while three units remain behind. The scene then cuts to a dark corner. Brandon, Jenny and Coco arrive in the corner within a flash. Brandon: Alright, now where are we? Jenny: Sarah's subconscious. Coco, looking around: Then why is everything so dark in here? Jenny: I am unsure. Brandon: Whatever, let's just find her and get out of here before the Bikers do anything else. Voice: You're too late, heroes. Brandon turns around and sees well built man in metallic armor, purple gloves and pale yellow/green skin. Brandon: I'm not sure if I want this to be apart of Sarah's dream or not. Man: Oh I'm not apart of the dream. I am the dream. You're all little flies, flies in my web. I guess that makes me the Spider. You like those, don't you, Brandon? Suddenly, a web wraps around Brandon. He tries to escape but fails to. Coco: Who is this guy? Jenny: He is the one behind this. Man: I'm suppose to stall you really but I was thinking, with all this dream power, maybe I could have a little fun with you guys first, I mean after all, nobody can tell me what to do here, right? Coco: Yeah? Well my fist says otherwise. Coco charges for the Man who snaps his fingers. Coco's arm then deflates and he slowly becomes weak and wimpy. Man: How does it feel? (kicks Coco down) How does it feel to become powerless? All of you. Even your precious little friend here. The Man snaps his fingers again which causes the sudden appearance of Sarah within a ball of darkness. Brandon, struggling to escape: What did you do to her? Man: I only showed her one of her darkest fears. Maybe more than one. I can only guess what type of strain that does on someone's mind. (chuckles) Coco, struggling to get up: I'm totally gonna make you eat your words. Man: You better eat your wheaties first, kid. The Man kicks Coco in the side, knocking him down on the ground again. He then looks up and sees Jenny standing there. Man: And you. You must be the psychic girl that's been freeing these brats. How am I going to deal with you? Jenny: You can let everyone go and end this. Man: I have a better idea. I can make your friends suffer as you watch and they blame you. They were happy and you took them from their happy places. Jenny extends her hand towards the Man but her psychic powers are useless against him. Man: Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You still haven't figured it out yet. You have no power here. You might be a psychic but you only interact with the minds of others. I have the power of these illusions- these dreams. I am the Dreamcaster! Jenny: Yes. My powers can not work within your realm but I can affect the minds of others. Jenny then closes her eyes and concentrates. Jenny, telepathically to Brandon, Coco and Sarah: This is not real, everyone. It is just a trick, an illusion to manipulate your minds. Focus on me. Focus on my thoughts. I will give you the power to fight this. Brandon then starts to rip out of his webbing. Dreamcaster: NO! What are you doing?! Brandon then activates his Ultimatrix and slaps down the face plate, transforming into Snow Bear. Snow Bear, in Brandon's voice: SNOW BEAR! Coco then gets up from the ground and his arms start to gain muscle again. Coco, flexing: Now we're talking. The ball of darkness then slithers away, dropping Sarah onto the ground. She gets up and holds her head. Sarah: I'm not entirely sure what happened but something tells me I should really upset. (charges up energy discs) Dreamcaster: You really are stupid, aren't you? You can't hurt me. I'm the dreamcaster! Real attacks can't harm me. Snow Bear, in Brandon's voice: That's why we aren't going to use real attacks. Snow Bear then flies up and throws fire balls from his hands at Dreamcaster. Dreamcaster is hit by the fireballs and falls over. Coco forms some type of symbol with his hands and divides into multiple clones, he then proceeds to beat up the dreamcaster using his clones. Sarah grows bigger and grabs Dreamcaster, she then throws him against the ground and punches him twice. Dreamcaster then grabs Sarah's fist and throws her across the area. Coco: Looks like this isn't holding up. Jenny: I'm not quite sure what else to do now. Snow Bear, touching down next to Jenny: I do. But you're going to have to do it for me. The scene then shows Brandon's room. Jenny is still holding Brandon's head as they both sleep together. Jenny wakes up and instantly reaches for Brandon's jacket sleeve. She pulls it up and activates the Ultimatrix. He scrolls through the available transforms (Loch Ness, Agilmur, Magnet Man, Leap Frog) She then stops at a certain one. The scene cuts back to the dream world where the dreamcaster wipes out all of Coco's clones, including the original. He then fires a laser beam from his eyes, impacting Snow Bear who falls on the floor. He snaps his fingers and Snow Bear instantly transforms back into Brandon. Brandon attempts to get up but Dreamcaster snaps his fingers again and alien spiders crawl from the ground and web up Brandon's arms and legs. Dreamcaster: Feels good to be in control again. Looks like your girlfriend left you, hero. Just you, me and your nightmares. Brandon: I wouldn't bet on it. Brandon's Ultimatrix then activates and scrolls through available transformations. Dreamcaster: How are you doing that? Brandon: I'm not. She is. Dreamcaster: Doesn't matter. I'll take on every alien you got. Brandon: Not this one. The Ultimatrix then stops dialing and the face plate presses inwards, causing Brandon to undergo a transformation sequence. He spins around in a cycle of DNA and curls up due to the changes. His ribs enlarge and his legs curve up to become hind legs. His arms reform and claws extend from his fingers. Fur then grows from his back to his head which takes on a wolf-like appearance. He then opens his eyes and, within a flash, Beastie appears. Beastie: BEASTIE! Beastie then slices through the webs and jumps up onto his feet. He then snarls at Dreamcaster. Dreamcaster: Okay so you broke the webs. What about drops? Dreamcaster snaps his fingers and the floor under Beastie vanishes. Beastie then falls down the hole and dreamcaster chuckles to himself. All of sudden, Beastie is seen climbing up the side of the hole, using his claws, he then jumps back up and drop kicks Dreamcaster. Dreamcaster: What?! No- No, that's impossible! What are you?! Beastie: Your worst nightmare. Beastie then charges for Dreamcaster who fires explosions with various snaps but Beastie dodges them swiftly. He then vanishes when one of the explosions hits in front of him and the smoke overcomes him. Dreamcaster, looking around: Where- Where are you? Dreamcaster is about to snap his fingers but Beastie comes up from behind him and grabs his arms. Beastie: Right behind you. And you're right where I need you to be. Beastie then uses his dream manipulation and vanishes from the dream world. Back in reality, Beastie is seen sleeping on Brandon's bed then suddenly waking up. He then reaches his arms out, grabbing something which starts to take form. The form then shapes into Dreamcaster. Beastie then flips off of the bed and slams Dreamcaster onto the ground. He then raises his arm and extends his claws out. Beastie, holding Dreamcaster against the floor: What do the Bikers want?! Dreamcaster, scared: I don't know! I don't know! Please don't hurt me! Beastie then lowers his arm slightly which gives Dreamcaster the oppertunity to grab Beastie's head. Beastie yells out and passes out as Dreamcaster fades away. Back in the Dream Machine room, in the Extreme Biker Base, the Man is seen connected to the Dream Machine, sleeping. He then suddenly wakes up and reaches his arms out, grabbing something which takes the form of Beastie who starts to gain shape. The Man, gaining his Dreamcaster appearance, then holds Beastie down against the ground, gaining strength as well. Man/Dreamcaster: I have you now! Beastie: I don't think so. Beastie then opens his mouth and releases a howl that throws the man into the Dream Machine. The impact causes sparks to fly out of the machine and electrocute the man. The Machine then explodes, blowing the illusion of Beastie away. Back in Brandon's Room, Beastie wakes up and transforms back into Brandon. Jenny goes to Brandon, helping him up. Jenny: Are you alright? Brandon: Yeah just. I feel like I've been sleeping forever. Jenny: It has been a while. Brandon: ...The Bikers. Brandon then runs out of the room. The scene then cuts to the city, where the Extreme Biker Units are seen fleeing out of the city as Coco's Car drives in. Coco and Sarah step out of the car and see the bikes ride off. The Mach 10 then drives up behind them and Brandon and Jenny step out of the car. Brandon: Guys? Coco: Relax we're real. Sarah: Once you took out Dreamcaster, everyone else started waking up. We got here as soon as we could but- Coco: They got away. Brandon: What was the point of this though? What did they want? Jenny is seen looking at something. She taps Brandon's shoulder who looks at her briefly. He then meets her gaze and turns to the direction that she's looking at. He then looks surprised as Sarah and Coco turn around. The scene then cuts over to the inside of the Extreme Biker Base where the Extreme Bikers are seen working on their equipment and moving around the base. The Extreme Biker King is seen walking down a corridor and entering a room where some Extreme Bikers are seen kneeling down, looking at something. They turn around and see the Extreme Biker King and start to bow to him. Extreme Biker King: Get up and get out. Extreme Bikers: Yes, my king. The Extreme Bikers get up and leave the room. A faint groaning is heard. Extreme Biker King: I'm glad you're alive. You saved me the trouble of worrying what to do about your failure. Man, weakly: I can still help, my king. I- I'm still useful. Extreme Biker King: I suppose you are but you're no longer needed. In fact, you've done your job properly. You managed to stall them long enough for us to do what we needed to do. Man, weakly: I thought the plan was to- Extreme Biker King, interrupting: You thought wrong. You're just a pawn. You've over-thought your purpose. Something you're not supposed to do. I'd give you punishment- severe, severe punishment, but it seems you beat me to it. Consider yourself not apart of the Extreme Bikers again. Man, weakly: Just tell me. What was the point? Extreme Biker King: To put down our mark, of course. The scene then shows the Extreme Biker Logo printed against a wall in Bellwood which the team is looking at. Extreme Biker King, unseen: We've been here longer than those brat children who call themselves heroes but we were never respected in the least. This isn't about respect though. This is about saving the planet, not only from the beyond but from themselves. We've modernized ourselves instead thinking freely. With our mark, they know now. They know that this, that, everything belongs to us and we'll be back to claim it. The scene then cuts back to the small room showing the Extreme Biker King. Extreme Biker King: ...Soon. Man, unseen: And what about me? Extreme Biker King: You? You, Matthew Parsons- You're done. The Extreme Biker King starts to leave the room but Matthew starts laughing sinisterly. The Extreme Biker King then leaves the room as Matthew continues laughing. The scene now shows the man who is stuck in the rubble of the Dream Machine, with his head lowered. Matthew: Oh King... Matthew looks up revealing that his face is now transformed into a face similar to his Dreamcaster alter ego. Dreamcaster: I'm just getting started. (smirks) Credits Characters *Brandon *Coco *Sarah *Jenny *Citizens Villains *The Extreme Biker King **The Extreme Bikers *Matthew Parsons/Dreamcaster (First Appearance) *Dream Projections Aliens Used *Gasadactyl (Dream) *Size Man (Dream) *Batwing (Dream) *Snow Bear (Dream) *Beastie (First Re-Appearance since The Original Series) Trivia *The title of the episode was based on the song, I Dreamed a Dream from Les Miserables. *Beastie makes his first re-appearances since The Original Series. *Roeboi, the term used at the beginning of the episode, is a mix between the words Roe, meaning Fish Egg, and Boi, meaning a slang way of saying Boy. So the overall term was actually Fish Boy or Hatching. *Jenny uses contractions for the first time in this episode, although she uses them not as frequently as everyone else. *The original version of this episode was much different from the final version. In the original version, Brandon, alone, would be stuck in the dream world which he would soon figure out is the work of the Extreme Biker King. Now he must face his biggest nightmares with the assistance of one of his favorite super heroes who is fictional, of course. He then realizes that the super hero is actually his subconscious trying to help him fight against the Extreme Biker King's control. When Brandon finally escapes the dream world, he discovers that the Extreme Bikers already left with what they needed and that the dream was just a diversion. **It's most likely that this version of the episode was written way before the creation of Jenny which, like many other episodes in Season 3, changed the original plot completely. *In one version of the episode, the dream world was meant to be a collection of all of the sleeping minds into one dream world where in reality Jenny would be facing against the Extreme Bikers while Brandon and the team would solve the mystery within the dream world but instead the plot was changed so that Jenny created this collection while the Dream Machine only extended the dream world for each sleeping individual. *The projections and the sleeper's awareness of their dream state was influenced by the concepts from the film, Inception. Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Season 3 Category:User:Brandon 10 Category:The Extreme Uprising Arc